Shrouding Dark Cloud
by Water-ice
Summary: A kind of tribute to Cloud Strife from Aerith point of view... How she feels away from Cloud after they get separated, until the day they meet again. Oneshot story!


Shrouding Dark Cloud

_            For all Cloud/Aerith fans!___

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            _Feelings... _I don't understand them! What do they mean if a part of us is lost? What do _feelings_ tell us when we are apart from the person we love above everything in the Universe? 

            One think I never ever lost… was hope… 

            But, I must confess that the thought of never see you again, terrified me to death...

            Everywhere I looked... All I could see was people dying, being consumed by darkness, loosing their hearts... Shadows all over the worlds, pain, despair, emptiness, angst within every single living being. But then... I thought about you... All the moments we shared together. All the few smiles you gave. Your eyes... The deep blue cold eyes that used to stare at me not in a cold way, but in a warm and caring way. All my fears just seemed to fly away from me, just because of a single memory of you.

            But you were not there... You weren't with me... You were far away from me... And yet so close! Inside me... Within my heart! You were the one telling me to go on! As if your voice was inside me telling "Don't give up! NEVER give up! Because there is still hope for us to get reunited again... Forever..." I knew all the time, that you were fighting for me out there... Never giving up... So... For you... I would not give up too! I would fight for you, no matter what! I would become stronger until the day I found you. Even if it could take me years! I would find you. Because my love for you is so so strong that it will never fade away. On the opposite... It will become wider and wider! And this I can promise you, with all my heart.

            At night... Only God knows the restless nights I passed with this confusing... With this fear of waking up and all be lost forever. Waking up just to know I would never see you again... So... At night I... caught myself thinking about us. It conforted me. When we first met! I was selling flowers and you bought me one. I looked at your Mako blue eyes full of tragic memories and smiled... Knowing... Knowing that, that wasn't the last time we would meet. Something in you, made my heart feel again, after a long time. And for that, I am eternaly thankful... 

            But happiness doesn't last long, I realized. And one dark day came to tear us apart. When I opened my eyes after the evil storm... You weren't there... I cried for days... Weeks... But then I thought... Why cry? That wouldn't bring you back to me... Weakness was the last thing I needed to get to you... So... after long and sad days I could smile again. Smile because I felt you... I felt you were alive. You couldn't be dead. It would take more than ... THAT... to kill you. Just because you are strong. Just because you have a heart that no one will break. 

            I heard everyone around me... specialy Yuffie... telling me you would come back. You were safe and ready for another one! They were just trying to cheer me up I know. I really appreciated what our friends have done for me, but I didn't need it. Because I had faith in you. 

            I want to say I'm sorry though... For not trying harder to find you... To look for you like you did to find me. I hope you forgive me. But all I could do... was pray. Pray for everything we built, pray passionatly for your safety and health.

            Until there was one day... when darkness took control of you... I felt it too... This agony, the silent gasps, the flaming pain inside my chest growing dangerously, as if it wanted to lead me to death itself. I wanted to breathe but couldn't! I had to plead for life but it was like it was in vain. That's when a part of you became a part of the shadows. I felt it because you thought about us... But this thoughts made you live again, right? That day... I lost all the signs that you were alive. And tears filled my green eyes again. I tried to fight them back, but one fell down my cheek followed by other hot tears. 

            Funny, how silent tears can explain so much without words following.

            Since that day I lived normaly, but my soul was empty... You were missing. You were missing... And there was nothing I could do... My soul, crying everyday although I didn't show my sadness between other people. I still don't know why I did it... I guess... It was because I didn't want to worry the other more than they were.

            After Sora saved all the worlds. I still didn't know were you were... Leon and Yuffie were happy everything ended, I could tell by their expressions. Even if they missed somebody who staied behind. They revealed strenght, not letting one single sad expression win over their eyes. They were strong. And I, myself gave them a happy smile although the emptiness was still there. 

            Then... like a dark angel surrounded by shadows and yet with light all around you... you walked through that door. Your cold and quite way of yours... It was like I was born again. Something burned inside... My life was reborn! My heart beating so fastly, exploding with emotion! My heart beating, yet afraid that you were just a mirage... Fearing that it was just my mind playing tricks on me. But no. You were real. You were back to me. No words were needed to express our feelings. Holding you on that tender embrance... Feeling your warm body against mine again... Feeling your skin on mine... Your smell... Your lips pressing my lips tenderly. I was so glad to see you and be with you again... No words can explain it.

            I believe that what made us find each other was... Our hope, the fact that Sora saved us all and mostly... Our love. 

            Finally we are reunited again... In a pact that no one or nothing will break apart again. Because this time... I will never let you go. I will never let go of your hand again... So... I know now, without a doubt... My Light... is you! I love you... And forever I will.

            So... for making me feel, love, care, pray and LIVE... I want to thank you... 

Cloud Strife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Hi! Ok... I know I know... It's too romantic, emotional and... kinda sad... Well, I just felt I had to write this... So, please tell me what you think. Oh! And go easy on me, please! ^-^  Review! It really means a lot to me! ;)

**********************************************************************

                                                              Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
